Harry Potter and the Texan
by TheMagesticMoose
Summary: A girl from Texas transfers to Hogwarts and becomes friends with our favorite threesome, Harry, Ron, and Hermione...She brings with her psychotic craziness that no one in Britain has ever witnessed before! BWAHAHAHA! :D
1. The New Girl

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter.

This is my first Harry Potter fanfict and the idea...came from nowhere. Please read and review! If you want to flame me or my story please email me so I can personally flame you back. Well anyway on with the story!

Harry Potter and The Texan?

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in their seats on the Hogwarts express. Harry had just come from his Aunt and Uncle's house where he had been tortured with the Chinese water torture ALL summer. He was going insane until Hagrid decided to drop by and pick Harry up and take him to the train station. For that Harry was thankful.

"So Harry what have you been doing all summer?" Ron asked Harry curiously, "Anything visions from Voldemort?" Hermione said while looking up from her book, "You have been practicing haven't you?" "Yes Hermione I have! Give it a rest now will you? I just finally got over the Chinese water torture ok? I don't need anything else bugging me! Do you know how annoying the Chinese water torture is?!?!?" Harry responded angrily and went back to thinking over what had happened the past year at Hogwarts.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked up as they heard someone walking towards their cabin. "Oh, bloody hell it's probably Malfoy." Ron said as he scooted closer to Hermione. "And Crabbe and Goyle." Ron continued with a gulp. Harry started thinking up insults when the door opened. "Um hi! Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full..." Harry was surprised it wasn't Malfoy but rather a girl instead. "Sure!" Said Ron with a snicker. "Thanks!" The girl replied as she set her backpack down on the floor. "You don't exactly have a British accent do you?" said Ron while looking at the girl. "No, I'm from Texas. My parents and I moved to Britain so I'm going to this school now. I went to another wizarding school in the U.S." She said Ron laughed so hard he fell over. "Your accent! It's so funny!!!" he choked. The girl pulled back her arm and drove it straight into Ron's face. Ron screamed. "That's for making fun of my accent you Moron!!!!!" She yelled at him then crossed her arms. Harry started laughing at Ron who was screaming bloody murder. Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered something and Ron stopped screaming and backed as far as he could away from the girl. "So what's your name?" Harry asked when he finally stopped laughing. "Samantha Covile. But I go by Sam." Sam replied.

"I'm Harry. That's Hermione. And I see you've already met Ron." Harry answered. "I don't like it when people make fun of my accent OR Texas." Sam replied simply. Hermione looked down at Sam's shirt it read mudblood and loving it. "So I take it you're a mudblood?" Hermione said while pointing to Sam's shirt. "Yeah, I really don't care though. I don't think people should care whether they are mudbloods or not." Sam said. "So what house are you in?" Harry asked. "I don't have one yet." Sam said. "Well we're all in Gryffyndor." Hermione replied. Harry heard more footsteps coming towards their cabin. "It's probably Malfoy." Harry whispered to Sam. "Who's that?" she whispered back "The school jerk. He'll probably make fun of us so be ready!" Harry finished as the door opened. "Well, well Potter I see you have a new girlfriend. What happened to Cho? She didn't dump you did she? Oh poor Potter." Malfoy said with a grin on his face. "Oh shut up Malfoy." Said Hermione angrily. "How did you know about Cho?!?!!?!" Harry asked angrily. "Go away. Ya'll British people don't know when to stop!" Sam said angrily. As she was about to get up from her seat Malfoy burst out laughing and tears started to roll down his cheeks. "I don't know what's funnier Potter! You or you're Girlfriend's accent!" Malfoy yelled as he kept on laughing. Sam growled and slugged Malfoy in the face. He started to scream. Professor McGonogall (I'm not sure if that's how you spell her name but if it's not please tell me!) then came rushing to the scene. "What happened!" She yelled as she rushed up to Malfoy (who now had blood spurting out of his nose and mouth) "He just started screaming when he opened the door to our cabin!" Sam exclaimed to the Professor as people started opening their cabin doors to see what all the commotion was about.

The Professor picked Malfoy up off the ground and led him away. "You'll pay for this!" Malfoy screamed as he left.

"Whoa!" Harry yelled, "Awesome! How did you do that?! Do you use a spell to do that?!" "Well I told you I hate it when people make fun of my accent. And he made fun of my accent. And no I don't use magic." She replied simply. Hermione was staring with her mouth open wide. Sam reached over and pushed up her chin so that Hermione's mouth was closed "There that's better!" Sam said with a smile.

The train stopped and Sam picked up her backpack and ran out the door to get her trunk. "She's a little odd." Harry said to Ron "Do you know how much that punch hurt!?!?!?!?! It was horrible!!!!!!" Ron yelled at Harry. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went outside to head to the castle.

They entered the big doors and saw Sam with the first years. She waved to them. Harry and Hermione waved back. Professor McGonogall then said "We welcome all you first years to Hogwarts!" She yelled as there was a burst of applause. "We also have a new student transferring from another school. She will be in her 6th year and her name is Samantha Covile." The Professor said as Sam stood staring. "Dear, you need to come up here." Professor McGonogall said as Sam walked up. Sam sat on the stool and the Professor put the hat on Sam's head. _This will ruin my hair! It took forever to straighten it today! _Sam thought angrily. _I'm trying to sort you quit thinking! _The sorting hat replied back. Sam squealed a little because she was a little nervous that she was talking to a hat. _Please let me be with my new friends in Gryffyndor! _Sam repeated over and over again. _Oh fine!_ The hat responded "Gryffyndor!" The hat shouted as Professor McGonogall took off the hat. Sam walked down to where Harry, Ron, and, Hermione were saving a seat for her.

All of the first years got their names called out and the hat sang its song. Then Dumbledore made his beginning of the year speech. "Now we feast!" he ended as the food magically appeared on the table. "Whoa. Now that's cool!" Sam yelled as she dug in. Harry grabbed some chicken, and Ron a piece of pie, and Hermione got a goblet of pumpkin juice. Sam grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice and started chugging it down. She stopped and spit it out all over Ron. "WHAT THE CRAP IS THAT STUFF?!?!?!?!" She yelled angrily. "It's pumpkin juice. Haven't you ever had any before?" Asked Hermione. "No and that stuff tasted like crap!" Sam yelled back. "You know you didn't have to spit it out all over me!" Ron yelled at Sam angrily "Oh, sorry." Sam said as she muttered something and once again Ron was pumpkin juice free.

The feast ended and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sam headed up to the common rooms after they got their schedules. "Hey I have all the same classes as you Harry!" Sam said happily as she then compared schedules with everyone else. "I have potions and charms with Hermione and Ron!" She said happily. "Well I'm going to bed!" Hermione said to Harry, and Ron. Sam followed Hermione up the stairs and said "Goodnight you guys!" to Ron, and Harry. As soon as Sam was out of range Ron started laughing again.

End Of Chapter 1

So what did you think? Please tell me if it's good or not! No flames please! Please review! It could take me a while to get up the next chapter because of school. (school is sooo evil..."

-TheMagesticMoose


	2. What's Coke?

Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!

This should be a very interesting chapter...and if I get the names wrong on some of the professors please tell me so I can change it! Please R&R!!! And no flames please I am currently writing a story for that purpose...

Harry Potter and the Texan?

Harry woke up to see Hedwig sitting on his stomach. Harry yelled in surprise. But then he got over it and sat up. He removed the letter attached to Hedwig and opened it.

_I'm so glad I'm in all of my classes with you! Do you know if Malfoy is in any of our classes? Because I want to kill him! Oh and just a reminder for you and your friend. DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY ACCENT OR YOU'LL BE FACING ME!!!!! But anyways you have to show me around ok? At least until I can find my way around myself... But anyway have a good day!_

_-Samantha_

_p.s. I think our owls get along pretty well don't you think?_

Harry looked up and then saw two owls instead of just Hedwig. The other owl was a pretty beige color. Harry petted it and it cooed with enjoyment. Hedwig started to peck at Harry so she could get some attention as well.

Harry got out of bed and was getting dressed when Samantha walked into the room. "Don't mind me." She said as she looked away so Harry could get dressed. Harry finished and walked over to Samantha. "So how was your first night at Hogwarts?" Harry asked Sam as they started to walk down to the Great Hall. "It was ok I guess. Hermione is really nice. She told me about all the teachers. She said I really have to look out for Professor Snape. Is that true?" Sam asked as she caught Harry's eyes then turned her head back to the ground. "Yes Snape's pure evil I hate him." Said Harry angrily. "He has something to do with your parents right?" Sam asked. "How did you know?" asked Harry curiously. "Oh, I can read minds." Sam said normally as she kept on walking while Harry fell behind. "WHAT?!?!?" Harry yelled, as Sam replied, "No you moron I can't read minds. But I can look like a dementor and scare the crap out of anyone I want. It took a lot of practice but I finally got it." Harry noticed Sam holding something in her hands. "What's that?" Harry asked as he pointed to Sam's fingers. "Coke." She replied simply. "What's coke?" Harry asked curiously as Sam stopped in her tracks and turned towards Harry. "You've never heard of Coke before!?!?! What is the world coming to?!?!?!? I'll let you have some during breakfast." Sam said as they reached the Great Hall. "Ok where do we sit?" Sam asked as she followed Harry to where Hermione and Ron where already seated.

Sam and Harry sat down. Sam pulled almost everything onto her plate. And she pulled her coke can out from under her robe and set it in front of herself. She reached her hand towards the can and opened it. It cracked and there was silence in the Great Hall. Sam's eyes went big as she felt the eyes of all of Hogwart's upon her. "Sorry?" she said as everyone went back to his or her meal. Sam picked up Harry's empty goblet and poured some coke into it. Harry stared at it. "Go on drink it while it's still fizzy." Sam encouraged as Harry picked it up and gulped it down. "Wow! That's good!" Harry said to Sam. "Isn't it though?" Sam replied as she got Hermione and Ron to try some too. They both thought it was good but then they had to go to class. "If you think it was good wait till you see the side effects!" Sam called after Ron and Hermione. Harry gulped. The first class they went to was Transfiguration. "Oh I love transfiguration!" Sam said happily. Harry and Sam walked into the classroom together and found some seats beside each other. "Oh look it's Potter and his girlfriend!" Malfoy yelled and then laughed like a maniac. "Maybe one day we'll get lucky and he'll choke." Harry whispered to Sam. "I am NOT his girlfriend!!!!!" Sam yelled as she plunged for Malfoy. She punched him and left him screaming as she walked back to her seat. Crabbe and Goyle started to go after her but she kicked them and they went flying. "I have 10 years of Tae Kwon Do to thank for that one." Sam said as she sat down beside Harry.

"Oh dear. Malfoy you keep getting into trouble! What is happening?" Professor McGonagall said as she lifted Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle to their feet and sent them to the hospital wing. "Who did this?" Professor McGonagall said angrily. All The Slytherins pointed to Sam but she made an angel face and the professor said, "Now, Now she couldn't have possibly done it. But first Samantha tell us something about yourself." "Well I don't like funeral homes they remind me of dead people." Samantha said. Everyone in the room burst out laughing. "What?!?!" Samantha yelled as her face turned red.

"I think the coke is starting to kick in." Samantha whispered to Harry who was bouncing in his seat.

Professor McGonagall passed out frogs for everyone to turn into cats. When Sam and Harry got theirs they both were now bouncing up and down in their seats. The professor gave them their instructions and Sam immediately went to work "Crucio!" she yelled insanely as her frog curled up into a ball and started to roll around on her desk. Professor McGonogall went still as she heard Sam say that word. So did the rest of the class as Sam was still laughing insanely making her frog croak in pain. She muttered something else and then before the professor could reach her desk her frog exploded right in Professor McGonagall's face. "Oops." Sam whispered. "This is your only warning! Since this is your first year at Hogwart's I'll let it go by this time but again and you're going to Dumbledore!!!" Samantha immediately shut up.

Before they knew it class was over and they were heading to potions. Harry's least favorite class. "So potions." Said Sam while looking down at her schedule. "More like poisons." Said Harry unhappily. "I can't believe I went insane during my first day of school!!! I have ADHD so I guess that AND coke made me go completely insane. Plus I didn't take my medicine... And don't get any ideas because not ALL people from Texas are like me. But whatever..." said Sam. Harry and Sam entered the class and saw Hermione and Ron over at the back of the room. "Hi!" Sam said cheerfully as she walked over and sat beside Hermione. Harry sat down beside Ron and then Snape entered the room. Sam burst out laughing because she Snape looked extremely funny to her (don't ask why). Snape walked over to her. Sam immediately straightened up and tried not to laugh. "And what is so funny Miss Covile?" Asked Snape trying to keep his cool. "Your FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Samantha yelled as she burst out laughing. Snape went into a rage. "Well you think my face is funny?!?! Your accent is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!!!!" Snape said as he grabbed her face in his hand. He held her face tight. He starred into her eyes so he didn't notice the fist coming straight towards him. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Snape yelled so loud the whole school could probably hear. "That's what you get for makin' fun of my accent!!!!!!" Sam screamed in Snape's face. One of the Slytherins ran towards Snape and muttered something and Snape stopped screaming. "You!!! You!! Are going to the headmaster!!!!!!!!!" Snape spat at Sam who looked terrified at the word headmaster. Sam ran screaming from the room. "Not the headmaster!!! Anything but that!" She yelled as Snape ran after her.

All of the class ran outside to watch. They all saw Samantha chained to a wall yelling, "I won't go! I won't!" Snape desperately tried to get her unchained but she had jinxed the chains so that only she could undo them. "No matter what you do, you are going to Dumbledore!!!" Snape yelled at her. "Oh ." Samantha whispered under her breath as Snape removed the wall she was attached too. "NOOOOOO NOT THE HEADMASTER!!!!!!" Sam yelled as Snape levitated the wall away towards Dumbledore's office.

"She's dead now." Said Ron as they watched Sam get carried away. "Yup." Harry responded.

End of Chapter!!!!!!

WEEEEE!!!!! I'm hyper!!!!!! Next chapter Sam finds out there is no band so she makes one herself (with a little help from Hermione). Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Band

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter...

This chapter is dedicated to SteelFlame.

Well this should be an interesting chapter...after this on to write more on Pheonix....

Harry Potter and the Texan

Sam screamed and tried to get free of the chains, but she didn't think that Snape would remove the wall.

She had occasionally gotten in trouble with teachers but NEVER with The Man. _Why did I have to punch him why?!?!?!? _Sam thought to herself as she heard Snape mutter some words.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!" Sam screamed as she and Snape got ever closer to Dumbledore. She struggled even more to get out of the chains. _What kind of madness made me chain myself to a wall?!?!_ Sam thought angrily to herself.

She then felt herself stop and then she heard Snape speak.

Snape: I've got a student who just punched me. I think she deserves detention don't you?

Dumbledore: Severus.....

Sam laughed, _Severus? What kind of a name is that?_

Dumbledore: Leave her to me.

Snape: But headmaster I wanted to torture her!

Dumbledore: Leave Snape.

Snape: Fine.

Snape went back through the door. Then Dumbledore muttered something and with a wave of his wand Sam fell to the ground. She rubbed her wrists where the chains had been then stood to face Dumbledore.

"First I hear you use the Craticus curse in Professor McGonagall's class then you punch Snape. No one's done that one in a while..." Dumbledore said as he drifted off in his thoughts.

"Um, sir?" Sam said as Dumbledore snapped back to reality "What? Oh, sorry. This time there will be no punishment. I'm going to get a good laugh out of you punching Professor Snape for a while but if you ever use the Craticus curse again there will be dire consequences." Dumbledore finished, "You may go back to class now I believe you have Defense Against The Dark Art's now...." Dumbledore said as he once again left reality.

Sam quietly slipped out and searched for the defense against the dark arts classroom. "It's got to be here somewhere....... aha!!!" Sam said as she entered the classroom.

She found Harry and Sat down beside him.

"Did you get in trouble?" Harry asked her. "No, Dumbledore seemed amused at the fact that I had punched Snape." She replied quietly.

All the students heard a noise at the door and they all turned around as their new Professor entered... "Hi kids!!!!!" said the professor with a voice much like Barneys.............. "I'm Professor Luney!!!!!!!!!" He said as he tripped over a quill and fell flat on his face. Everyone tried to keep from laughing.

"More like Professor Loony..." Harry whispered to Sam as she tried not to laugh.

"I'm going to be your Professor this year!!!" Prof. Luney said with a stupid laugh as he walked up to the front of the room.

The rest of class wasn't that long so they got out pretty quickly.

Sam and Harry picked up their stuff and headed outside to go to their next class. "Well this is going to be an interesting year." Harry said motioning to Prof. Luney who was picking his nose while bouncing up and down with a giant roasted turkey on his head.

Along the way to charms they caught up with Ron and Hermione. They walked for a few minutes when all of the sudden Sam said, "So, when's band?" "Band? There is no band." Harry replied "No BAND?!?!?! What kind of a sick place is this?!?!" Sam yelled at the others.

"What's band?" Ron asked (big mistake) "WHAT'S BAND?!?! ONLY THE BEST CLASS IN THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sam yelled at Ron. "Sorry!" Ron yelled back.

"I was in band." Hermione said "You were? What did you play?" Sam asked curiously. "Flute." Hermione replied. "Well it's better than nothing. I play saxophone." Sam said as she thought to herself _We should make our own band! We could use that room Hermione told me about last night..._Sam thought. She then said, "We could use that room that can be whatever you want and we could make our own band!" Sam said, "You told her about the room?!?" Ron said angrily to Harry. "I didn't tell her!" Harry responded angrily. "I told her." Hermione said.

"But if you really want to form a band I guess I'll help. I've got my flute in my trunk." Hermione said to Sam. "Yay! Do you play any instruments?" Sam asked Ron and Harry.

"Nothing." Ron said. Sam looked at Harry, "A flute type thing..."(remember what he played to Fluffy?) Harry said,

"Gosh does everyone here play flute?!" Sam said as she slapped her hand onto her head.

"I'll ask around and see if anyone else wants to join!" Hermione said excitedly, "We can work out the details later. But now, on to charms!" Hermione finished as she skipped off towards charms with Sam.

"Well Hermione looks happy." Ron commented. "Yeah, she must really like band." Harry replied.

End Of Chapter 3 

Did you like?!?! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TheMagesticMoose


	4. Band plus a Little Red vs Blue equals co...

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: The first band Hogwarts has ever had…Yeah, this should be interesting…

The First Band Practice of Hogwarts

Sam walked down the corridor to the Gryffindor common room. She had many ideas for the band. She walked up to the girls dormitory, and plopped down onto her bed. She reached into her trunk and pulled out her laptop.

She started typing.

Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room and looked at the bulletin board in the center of the room. "Lost frog, please contact Neville Longbottom if found" was one he looked around and saw another, "Hogwarts is now starting a band, it will be required, it will be on the 6th floor in room 607, contact Sam of the Gryffindor house for more information." He read.

_It doesn't seem like she's going to give up on this any time soon…_ he thought as he sighed. His stomach grumbled, he then headed out towards the Great Hall.

When he got to the Great Hall he found that Ron, Hermione, and Sam were saving him a seat.

He sat down with all the rest of the chattering Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Harry, guess what?" Sam said with her mouth full of food.

"What?" he replied.

"Dude! I talked to Dumbledore yesterday and we had a long discussion. Dumbledore has decided to give me a room to go and use for band practice he's also made it a required subject so now the whole school will be doing band! Isn't that awesome? He said when he was a kid he used to play trumpet, and he had wanted to have a band but he was the head of a school for "wizarding" and thought that no one would want to teach it! Especially not a wizard, and he said he didn't want muggles teaching at the school, so he appointed me as the teacher! It's so awesome!" Sam said between gulps.

Harry was speechless, he had thought that Dumbledore would have said no, actually he thought that Sam wouldn't even get more than 10 feet close to him. Dumbledore must really have taken a liking to Sam or something…

"So I posted all these notices all up over the school!" Sam said as she took a swig of coke.

"So what if people don't play an instrument?" Harry asked.

"C'mon! Anyone can play flute! So we'll have an army of flutes then, I can make 'em play soft! Well actually they already play soft and you couldn't hear them over a cricket so we should be ok…" Sam said.

"Hey! Flute isn't easy you know!" Hermione said.

"I didn't say that they could play it good, I just said they could play it." Sam said.

Hermione sighed, then said, "So where is the class?"

And that's how they ended up in front of the room where the future band would be.

Sam opened the door, revealing a very, very large room. There were chairs lined up in a half-circle with a stand for every chair and one stand and a small platform at the center of the half-circle.

The walls were a dark wood but despite the darkness of the walls the windows and many torches gave off lots of light.

"So where do they keep the instruments?" Ron asked.

Sam then lead them to the other end of the gigantic room, where there were two more doors.

"They both lead into where the instruments will be kept." Sam unlocked the doors and muttered a few words while waving her wand, lights appeared everywhere as Sam walked into the gigantic room.

"It's huge!" Ron yelled stupidly.

"Duh," Sam said, " it has to hold all the instruments for the WHOLE school."

The room was had white walls and many compartments with names on each one, apparently for each student.

"Hey! I can show you D, Callandor, and Sammael!" Sam said excitedly.

"What?" Hermione, Ron, and Harry said in unison.

"My horns stupid! D, my alto, Callandor, my old tenor that is no longer mine," Sam said with a hint of sadness, "and Sammael, my tenor, who is really stubborn and doesn't like me."

"How can you tell if your instrument LIKES you?" Ron practically yelled.

"Idiot! You, like, HAVE to name you instrument and give it a personality! It's like, mandatory! Your instrument will hate you if you don't! Like Sammael for example, I didn't know if I was going to keep him so I didn't name him for like 2 months and he got really mad at me and when I did name him I first named him Semirhage, from my book, and it turns out Semirhage is a girl and so I renamed him Sammael. And now he hates me." Sam said. "And I first named Callandor, Callandor, and D was Raven, then Demonfire, until he practically killed me because he was a guy, so I named him D, from Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust!" Sam finished.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron had so much confusion on their faces that Sam immediately cracked up.

"I can't believe you don't get it! You have to give a name and personality to your instrument in short! Gah! What is up with you British? Coke and now this?" Sam said.

"Uh…So I guess I'll name my flute, Leila…maybe…" Hermione said.

"That's good and what about you Ron and Harry?" Sam said as she spun around to look at them.

"I'll name my flute, Bob!" Ron said.

"Very…creative…" Sam said.

"I'll name my piccolo Windsong!" Harry yelled with delight.

"What the heck? Windsong? What kind of a name is that? Whatever, it's your instrument…" Sam said.

Sam lead them to another part of the room where they saw 5 instrument cases.

"Oh, yeah, this is Ed, and Double D." Sam said pointing to the other alto sax. case and the trumpet case.

"Whose are they?" Hermione asked.

"They're my friends from Texas! They're coming to Hogwarts as well! Did I not tell you that already?" Sam said, "Curse you short term memory loss!"

"THERE CAN'T BE MORE CAN THERE? NOOOOOOO!" Ron yelled.

"Idiot!" Sam said.

Harry felt like he was about to faint, they couldn't possibly be like Sam could they?

"They're going to come and help direct the band as well as come to school here!" Sam said naturally.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS DOESN'T SEEM PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE!" Ron yelled.

"That's what Jimmy kept screaming."

cut to scene with a person in black armor beating a guy to death with his own skull

"What?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione said together.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you haven't seen Red vs. Blue either!" Sam yelled.

then Fred and George appear out of nowhere…

"Red vs. Blue rocks!" Fred said while doing the rock on sign.

"So that's it, you're afraid of a little black stuff?" George said.

"Yeah, I'm afraid of black stuff." Sam said as she George, and Fred immediately cracked up.

"Ah, good times, good times." Fred said as he and George walked off.

Meanwhile Harry, Ron, and Hermione were staring and gaping in confusion.

"If Fred and George have heard of it why haven't I?" Ron yelled.

"Because you're dumb and need a life?" Sam replied.

"…you bloody shut up." Ron said.

"You're a bloody flaming watery woolheaded tart, so why don't you shut up! You play flute so you have no authority whatsoever!" Sam said.

"Meh…" Ron said.

"Aha! I win!" Sam said.

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione are STILL confused…

"Gah! What is up with you British! Ya'll are still confused!" Sam said.

"You all." Harry said.

"Aaaaaaah! He didn't say ya'll! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sam screamed as Harry, Ron, and Hermione covered their ears.

"Whatever I'm tired so I'm going back to the Gryffindor common room." Ron said as he yawned and walked off.

"Idiot." Sam muttered.

Harry quickly followed Ron out of the Band Hall. Leaving Hermione and Sam.

"So Sam you want to go back to the common room?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, sure, I feel like a good book right now…" Sam said.

"You like to read?" Hermione asked.

"Yup, love it. I like music too, you ever heard of Pink Floyd, Simple Plan or Evanescence?" Sam asked.

"I've heard of Pink Floyd but not Simple Plan or Evane—" Hermione started but was cut off by Sam who muttered, "I see we have lots of work to do if you don't know who Simple Plan or Evanescence are…" Sam grabbed Hermione by the wrist and started dragging her to the Gryffindor common room.

"Crap." Hermione muttered.

End of Chapter 4

A/N: Well that was kind of random…but whatever maybe I'll write more later…you guys must understand that sometimes I don't really keep in character but I occasionally try…


End file.
